1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sales displays and more particularly, to sales displays used in the health club industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sales displays are commonly used today in many industries to sell goods and services. There are two general types of sales displays: the point of purchase sales display and the lead box sales display. The point of purchase sales displays are designed to attract consumers and entice them to purchase the goods or services being offered. The lead box sales displays are designed to attract consumers and entice consumers to submit their names, addresses, and phone numbers into a box attached to the display. Normally, the customer provides this information on a ticket or coupon in response to a contest being offered by the display owner. Later, the display owner collects the information on the ticket or coupon to produce leads of potential customers for display owner's goods or services.
It is common practice to set up a sales displays in other businesses or locations away from the display owner's place of business. For example in the health club industry, it is common practice to set up lead box sale displays in restaurants and stores located in the vicinity of the health club. Usually, the owner of the restaurant or store requires that the sale display be compact, attractive, and durable. Although the owner of the restaurant or store is usually compensated for the right to place the sales display in the restaurant or store, the display owner usually remains responsible for the sales display.
The effectiveness or success of the sales displays depends on several factors such as: the attractiveness of the display, the good or service being sold, and the location of the sale display. With lead box sale displays, the type of prize being offered, the contest rules, and the identity of the company which offers the contest, all play important roles in its effectiveness or success. Also, sale displays which incorporate in their design some aspect of the good or service being offered, are generally more effective.